


After the Party Ends

by dreamerfound



Series: A Team Divided [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Coulson decides that they all need a party. Daisy isn’t so sure. After the party is when the real action happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the 4th season, up to 4x12

Daisy hadn’t been in the mood for a party. Coulson had insisted that attendance was mandatory. He claimed that lack of party mood everyone was feeling, was exactly the reason they all needed a party in the first place. May was still missing and they were currently out of leads and someone decided that a pizza party was in order. Daisy wasn’t sure who came up with the idea first, but she knew it was soon after Fitz and Simmons had cleared themselves and the rest of the team from being secretly robots. Considering that both Radcliffe and May had been secretly robots, it seemed like a good idea to make sure no one else on the team was. Daisy still had trouble believing it had taken them as long as it did to figure out, that May hadn’t been their May.  
  
At least the food had been good. Mack and Elena had gone out to get several pizzas along with chicken wings of various flavors and breadsticks. Daisy was feeling pretty full when it was suggested they all watch a movie together. She was pretty sure it was Jemma who picked the old timey black and white film.  
  
Daisy found herself sitting next to Mace. She had been a little surprised that he even showed up to the pizza party. He had been holding himself apart from the group even more than usual now that the team knew his secret. Now that they all knew that he had lied about who and what he was and what he wasn’t. Daisy had been pissed when she had first been told the truth, but after she had chilled out a bit, she realized that his intentions at least, were good. It was more than she could say about a lot of people, and at least he was on their side. Probably. Truthfully, she was more pissed at Talbot than Mace. He was the one who had ordered him to do it.  
  
It was hard to miss that their group was sprouting couples. With Fitz and Simmons snuggled up together in the corner, neither of them paying much attention to the movie and YoYo and Mack having excused themselves for some alone time, Daisy felt even more alone than she usually did these days. She was happy for them though. Especially Fitz and Simmons who had been through so much in the last few years. They deserved to be happy. Unlike her.  
  
Mace seemed to be enjoying the movie, more or less. It figured he would like this kind of movie. But he also seemed distracted. She watched him drum his fingers on his knee. Watching him, she felt her mind wandering to places it probably shouldn’t go. He was still the director. In name, even if not in actual practice. She stood up and excused herself. An early night was probably best.  
  
She had been lost in her own thoughts and nearly to her room, when she finally noticed the sound of footsteps behind her. She should have been paying better attention, even here. She turned. It was him. Mace. He stopped. “Not feeling up to a movie tonight? Or just not fond of the classics?” he asked.  
  
“Neither really. Just not in a party mood I guess.” She shook her head a little and looked at him. Really looked. He was dressed in his usual getup, but he had lost the jacket and the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up and his tie slightly loose and askew.  
  
He nodded and leaned back against the wall. Daisy felt the urge to kiss him flash through her. She took a step forward and placed her hands on his chest. When he didn’t object, she leaned up and kissed him. For a moment she forgot all of the crap that was going on in all their lives, and focused on the way his chest rose and fell under her hands and the way his lips felt under her own. After a several minutes, she broke away and took a step back. Mace brushed a tangle of hair from her face and smiled. “Too public” he said. She nodded and took his hand. Her room was close. They didn’t kiss again until they were inside with the door shut behind them.  
  
He kissed her first this time. All restrained passion and fire. In this moment she didn’t care than he had lied about being inhuman, or about having powers. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt until she could get her hands on his warm skin. He pulled away long enough to lose the shirt and help her with her own. Daisy sat down on the edge of her bed and slipped her shoes and pants off. Mace watched her, heat in his eyes. She smiled and he moved closer. She reached out and began to unbuckle his belt but he stilled her hands with his. “Are you sure?” he asked. There was a sense of vulnerability to his voice.  
“I’m sure” she said. She finished divesting him of his belt. His slacks soon followed and then they were in her bed. Naked flesh. Slick heat and friction. No thinking required.  
  
Daisy lost herself in the rhythm of their bodies. She lost herself in him. Jeffrey Mace.  
After, they lay entangled together. Her her head resting on his chest, her body wrapped in his arms. In that moment she felt safe. It was a dangerous feeling, yet one she wanted to hold on to. She felt like she could stay there forever, his heartbeat steady under her cheek. She rolled over to her back and moved away so she was barely touching him. “You should probably leave before one of us falls asleep.” she said, trying to keep her voice light.  
  
“I know. I wish...” he trailed off and sat up. She could hear the regret in his voice.  
  
“Yeah, I know” she said and forced herself to smile. This wasn’t the time to start anything, especially not anything public. Especially not with him. Her relationships never ended well and he deserved better.  
  
She pulled the covers around her as she watched him dress. He kissed her again before leaving. As he closed the door behind him, her loneliness returned like a thick, smothering blanket. She fell asleep with unshed tears in her eyes.


End file.
